180 Cartoons: Over 21 Hours of Animated Entertainment
This image was taken from Amazon.]] Product Type DVD Release Date January 8, 2008 Studio Tgg Direct Cover Art *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Little Lulu *Superman *Woody Woodpecker *A wolf? *King Cole?? *Mighty Mouse *Baby Huey *Popeye the Sailor Content Disk 1 (43 cartoons) *Superman *The Mechanical Monsters *Billion Dollar Limited *The Arctic Giant *The Bulleteers *The Magnetic Telescope *Casper the Friendly Ghost *There's Good Boos Tonight (Casper) *Bimbo's Auto *King for a Day (Gabby) *All's Well (Gabby) *Two for the Zoo (Gabby) *It's A Hap Hap Happy Day (Gabby) *The Constable (Gabby) *Fire Cheese (Gabby) *Gabby Goes Fishing *Swing Cleaning (Gabby) *Betty Boop and Little Jimmy *Betty Boop and the Little King *Strolling Through The Park *Winter Draws On *The Golden State *Marriage Wows *Wolf Wolf (Mighty Mouse) *The Henpecked Rooster *Hamateur Night *Fox Pop *The Fifth Column Mouse *Fin'n Catty *Dick Whittington's Cat *Little Red School Mouse *Naughty But Mice *Scrappily Married *Cheese Burglar *A Day at the Zoo *Old MacDonald Had a Farm *Gobs of Fun *The Goal Rush *The Emerald Isle *The Noisy Silent Movie (Three Stooges) *Old Mother Hubbard *Summertime *The Brementown Musicians Disk 2 (41 cartoons + 2 duplicates) *Pantry Panic *Cad and Caddy (Little Lulu) *Loose in a Caboose *Bored of Education *Land of the Lost Jewel *Gold Rush Daze *Leprechauns Gold *Have You Got Any Castles? *Robin Hood Makes Good *The Dover Boys *Swat That Fly (Betty Boop) *Musical Mountaineers *Humpty Dumpty *Dick Whittington's Cat *We, the Animal Squeak *It's A Greek Life *Boo Moon (Casper) *There's Good Boos To-Night (Casper) *The Kids in the Shoe *Bargain Counter Attack (Little Lulu) *Musical Lulu *Chick and Double Chick (Little Lulu) *A Bout With A Trout (Little Lulu) *Fight to the Finish (Popeye) *Taxi Turvi (Popeye) *A Haul in One (Popeye) *Greek Mirthology (Popeye) *Cookin With Gags (Popeye) *I Don't Scare (Popeye) *Spooky Swabs (Popeye) *Ancient Fistory (Popeye) *Floor Flusher (Popeye) *Farm Foolery *Abusement Park (Popeye) *Nearlyweds (Popeye) *The Crystal Brawl (Popeye) *The Talking Magpies *Greedy Humpty Dumpty *Simple Simon *Small Fry *Play Safe *The Little Red Hen *Mary's Little Lamb Disk 3 (46 cartoons + 1 duplicate) *A Coach for Cinderella *Somewhere in Dreamland *Tarts and Flowers (Little Audrey) *Bunny Morning *Slick Sleuths (Mutt and Jeff) *Westward Whoa (Mutt and Jeff) *The Wild Swans *The Three Brothers *The Three Soldiers *Ahmed the Merchant *The Sunshine Makers *Balloon Land *The Queen of Hearts *Little Boy Blue *The Story of King Midas *Rapunzel *Sleeping Beauty *Hansel and Gretel *The Red Shoes *The Enchanted Horse *El Torito *The Wizard of Oz *Spinning Mice *The Hunting Season *Parrotville Old Folks *The Lost Dream *The Seapreme Court *Tarts and Flowers (Little Audrey) *Goofy Goofy Granger *Butterscotch and Soda *Song of the Birds *Santa's Surprise *Ali Baba *The Magic Horn *Aladdin *Sinbad *The Flying Carpet *Dinopods (Three Stooges) *Peter and the Wolf *The Trojan Horse *The Emperor's Nightingale *The Eagle and the Thrush *Little Hawk *Hunky and Spunky *Snubbed By a Snob *A Car-Tune Portrait *Hawaiian Birds Disk 4 (46 cartoons + 2 duplicates) *Pest Pupil (Baby Huey) *Little Lamby *To Spring *Histerical History *Toys Will Be Toys *The Big Flame Up *The Mild West *Farm Frolic (Screen Song) *Neptune Nonsense (Felix the Cat) *The Goose That Laid the Golden Egg (Felix the Cat) *Bold King Cole (Felix the Cat) *Astronomeus (Felix the Cat) *Quack A Doodle Do (Baby Huey) *The Big Bad Wolf *The Enchanted Square (Rageddy Ann) *A Bout With a Trout (Little Lulu) *Bargain Counter Attack (Little Lulu) *Paul Bunyan *Patriotic Popeye *Private Eye Popeye *Parlez Vous Woo *Spree Lunch (Popeye) *Sinbad the Sailor *Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp (Popeye) *Ali Baba's Forty Thieves (Popeye) *Popeye Meets Sinbad the Sailor *Little Sweet Pea (Popeye) *An Elephant Never Forgets *Peeping Penguins *Time for Love *The Mite Makes Right *Lastest Gun in the West (Three Stooges) *Mummies Boys (Three Stooges) *No! No! A Thousand Times No!! (Betty Boop) *Tom Sawyer *Robin Hood *Knights of Old *Treasure Island *The King's Trumpet *David and Goliath *Daniel Boone *Hall of the Mountain King *Noah's Ark *Little Red Riding Hood *Hansel and Gretel *Little Miss Muffet *The Queen of Hearts *A Kick in Time Notes *Despite the name of the DVD, there are actually only 176 cartoons, not 180. There were also five duplicates, so that actually totals 181. They were different from what was listed on the back cover. References External Link *180 Cartoons: Over 21 Hours of Animated Entertainment at Amazon Category:2008 Releases Category:Home video releases